Ten ways
by Lord of the files
Summary: Every single pairing will be shown in this work...when I say everything I mean everything. Ever seen a blackfirexslade? I will make one...eventually...
1. Ten ways to get a bird lucky

Ten ways to get a bird lucky…

Ok I'm going to try the Rob/Rav first just to see how it goes…anyway who reads this?

I could say the couple sucks and no one would re-…starts to look around at the angry shippers I'm Joking, I'm Joking…Please don't hurt me

_I know I'm good, but I don't own TT…yup I don't even own this body…really it was lent to me by God…I'm just joking _

_This is when everyone's 18 or up or use your own damn imagination I'm sick of using my own. _

This is degrading. Those were both Robin and Ravens thoughts as they were trapped in a dimly closet.

"How did we get in here anyway?" Robin said angrily, punching the door to now effect.

"Because someone else got stuck here first," Raven said, and would have pointed her finger accusingly if she was not in an enclose place.

"Hey they pushed me in here," Robin said defensively.

"My second reason, we have lousy friends," Raven continued ignoring him.

"Also I think it's also because you really wanted it to happen," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Robin said suspiciously.

"The great boy wonder gets stuck in a closet…how this is possible you may ask…but it is because he came of his own free will," Raven said sarcastically.

"Did you not hear me before, they pushed me in here…" Robin then paused before saying "Why don't you use your powers to get out?"

"Now we reach the fourth reason were in here," Raven said.

Raven started telling all the reasons their in there, such as: you being born, herself being born, friends being born, Cyborgs technological brain creating the only zone that locks her out of her powers, Robin not being strong enough, herself too trustworthy, and her favorite one was that he was the one that picked out the tower to have so many damn closets.

"Ok I get the picture," Robin yelled.

Raven just looked defiantly in his masked eyes, and then all of a sudden they could hear romantic music on the other side.

"Bastards," Robin said in a small voice.

Raven was a little shocked, this being the first time hearing him say it, looked at him disappointedly.

There was a knock on the other side of the door and Cyborgs smug voice rang through the door…and it said, "Thought you might want to increase the mood a little…also if it starts to get warm in there…well long story short the heater will be turned on only in that closet to about 99 degrees and well lucky for you if you look in the closet you'll find some food".

Raven turned with her head, because it would be an awkward position if she moved her entire body, and saw that they gave them grapes, strawberries, and cherries.

"Also the heater has a smell on it because being Beastboy he dropped an entire thing of musk on it…also there is a small refrigerator in the back to hidden under the clothes".

Raven stepped back and having to sacrifice some dignity, looked under the clothes, past the door, into the refrigerator to find whip-cream and alcohol.

"Bastards," Raven said in a small voice.

"What do we do now," Robin said now starting to feel hot and smelling musk.

"We have two choices…" Raven started, "And I only like one of them".

"And that is?" Robin asked, looking hopeful.

"We both get to drunk to realize what we are doing and hope we don't do something stupid".

"Sure," Robin said, because it was only every once every blue moon, planets in perfect alignment, pigs flying type of a thing, that Raven would actually recommend getting drunk.

End

_If goaded to write more on the subject and if I get five or more review to write a separate fanfic were I can elaborate more and write more in depth of their feelings, I will._


	2. Ten Ways a Beast loves a Bird

Ten Ways…

Ten Ways the Beast loves the Bird

Ok all those who were patient enough, here is the next installment in TEN WAYS (blinking neon lights). This one if you can guess is a bb/rae fic. Please review and tell me how to improve.

"Ok, ok I think this is how we can do it—"

"Beastboy this wouldn't involve any rude references to famous people would it?"

"Well there is one to Pamala—"

"Then no," Raven said with a hint of finality.

"Well if you don't want it off," Beastboy said teasingly.

Raven growled in her mind _why did this happen to me?_ The Titans had fought some random bad guy and as he was going down, he hit Raven with a blaster. Not noticing anything for the first couple of minutes she thought she was fine. The she noticed **it**. It started small and then got bigger. There on her fore head was a crude drawing of a certain Titan and another Titan…getting their groove on, or something to that effect.

"Wait what would Pamala have to do with anything?" Raven asked.

Beastboy just shrugged and said, "It looks like something she would do".

"No wait…" Beastboy said quickly.

"What?"

"Maybe it can only go away if the two depicted (i.e. me and you) do what is on your fore head".

Needlessly Beastboy was forcefully pushed through five walls, then two floors and then thrown into the ocean. All the while he screamed, "It was only an idea".

Now this idea did have logic to it but she rather just try and cover the crude drawing up. But as soon as she did that the pictures started to become more vivid. What she then decided to do is send Beastboy through a closed door a couple of times after he swam back to the tower.

Beastboy after all that only just laid on the ground for a couple of minutes. She leaned over him in a very threatening manner.

"You will never recommend that ever again," Raven said.

Beastboy not letting well enough said, "The picture is showing your inner desire huh?"

Fortunately for Beastboy just before Raven was about to tear him limb by limb Robin knocked on the door and said "Time to eat Raven".

Beastboy got up quickly said even more quickly "gottogo hungry" and dashed out.

'_I will not leave,' Raven_ thought '_maybe it will go away in the morning'._

The next day…

Raven got up and looked at the mirror and was not happy with the results…

"Damn…"

After a quick thought she said aloud, "Perhaps what Beastboy said yesterday might cure it…"

She gave herself a quick breather before she called on her communicator, "Beastboy could you come here please?"

"Just maybe, these are my truest desires…"

I'm leaving it to your imagination...pervets...-Lord of the files


End file.
